Kankri and Cronus: Lose Virginity
by XQR
Summary: Based on prompt: Kankri and Cronus enter a secret matespritship and decide to do the do.


A/N: Prompt was this from Tumblr: "why isnt there a cronkri fic where they were in a secret relationship for awhile and then decided to do the do but since they were both sexually awkward virgins they messed up a lot so its like rlly cute fluff and idk im sick of the hard fucking for this pair they need more fluff"

So I whipped up something short. This is just pwp.

"I'm sorry, Cronus, I can't."

They had been lying in Kankri's sweater pile, arms around each other, but now Kankri had removed himself.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"I can't be in a quadrant with you."

"But why?"

"I have vows to uphold, but it is more than that before you say anything. I have often discussed the topic of the concupiscent quadrants and how people are often forced into them in order to perpetuate our race, and during those discussions I have proclaimed that I shall keep myself free from such arrangements. So, and it is a little odd to admit, it's not that I don't want to be your matesprit, but it is because I must uphold my reputation and not appear to be a hypocrite."

"Right…" Cronus said, getting a bit lost in the initial ramble. "So what you're saying is that you are totally head over heels for me?"

Neither of them had actually voiced their feelings yet. They had always been good friends and only recently had things begun to cross into any kind of red territory; just little touches and hugs. Only a few minutes ago had Cronus finally worked up the nerve to kiss him and ask to make it official.

"I -" Kankri was caught off guard. "I do…I am…"

Cronus laughed at how flustered the other troll was. It was so unlike him to be this lost for words. Kankri stopped trying to form a coherent sentence and just sat there with his sweater pulled up to hide his blushing cheeks.

"It's alright, doll. I'd be speechless too if I asked me out."

Kankri rolled his eyes, but he liked the way that Cronus was able to dissipate the tension with a joke. It was one of those things that made him like Cronus. Maybe more than like. He paused and took a breath. He had thought about this only a few nights ago as he fell asleep and he had made a decision.

"I must admit that yes, I do feel slightly…a little more than slightly flushed for you."

"Excellent!" Cronus smiled. "So, why not make it official?"

"Cronus, did you not listen to anything I said?"

The Aquarius nodded. "Yeah, you said you had a reputation to uphold."

Kankri was surprised to hear the other quote him. "So you understand why I can't."

"No one has to know. We can be matesprits and no one needs to know. I mean, it's just about you and me, right?"

"I thought you were implying that we'd announce it when you said the word 'official.'"

Cronus shook his head. "Nah, I mean, that's just a little odd. I just wanted us to be able to tell each other things, like the fact that I love you, Kan. And also not have you run off with someone thinking we weren't in a quadrant."

Kankri smiled when he said it. "Okay, but I'm only agreeing to this on the condition that you don't tell anyone. I want this to be just between us."

"Got it, chief. Now, come here." Cronus pulled the other closer and kissed him.

**ooo**

"I can't believe you'd hide this from me, Kanny."

Kankri pushed Cronus away from him. "It's not what it looks like."

Porrim raised an eyebrow of disbelief. "Yes, _of course_ a kiss is just what friends do. Honestly, I don't even get that privilege. So, do tell." She took a seat at the table in Kankri's food block.

"It's…we…" Porrim was staring at him and there was really no way to escape this one. "Cronus and I are matesprits."

"Well, yes, I gathered that. Now how long has this been going on and why didn't I know?"

Kankri told her all she wanted to know. It had only been a few weeks, but he guessed he was lucky they'd kept it hush for that long. He'd had enough time to get used to the idea now, but he still asked that Porrim not spread it around like some of the other gossip he'd heard from her.

"You can sit closer together," Porrim said as they sat sipping the tea she had brought over. "Go on, put an arm around him."

Cronus did as she said, not having to be told twice.

"Now that we have all the details out the way, I have to tell you something, Cronus." The Aquarius cocked his head. "If you ever make Kankri cry I will come to your hive and use your hair products as fuel to burn your leather jacket, human cigarettes and anything else you prize."

Cronus's eyes widened and he tried to laugh off the threat. "Well, that's okay because Kan doesn't cry, do you?"

"Not often, which is why I will destroy all the material objects you love if you do."

"I don't have any intentions of making him sad, so please don't."

"I'm just telling you to tread carefully."

Cronus buried his face in Kankri's shoulder. "Your moirail is scary."

"She's just doing what she does best. I'm sure she won't actually have enough reason to carry out her plan."

Porrim laughed. "Well it's good to see I can scare him like that."

Cronus pouted. "Stop being mean to me."

**ooo**

Today's make out session was more intense than any before. It had started quite innocently, as they always did. Cronus had kissed him and he had kissed back. But now they found themselves rolling around on Cronus's human bed and Cronus had his cool hands against the skin of Kankri's chest, stomach and back. The touch sent shivers down the Caner's spine and he returned the gesture, feeling Cronus's muscles that were hidden beneath his shirt.

They broke for air, but Cronus continued to kiss at Kankri's jaw and neck.

"Cronus…I think we should stop for today."

"Aww, why, chief?"

Kankri blushed and Cronus moved a hand boldly. "Is it because of this?"

The Cancer slapped away the hand that cupped his crotch. "Don't touch it!"

"Heh heh, why not? Don't you want me to help?"

"No – I mean – yes, I would, but I don't think it's appropriate."

Cronus cupped his face. "We're matesprits. It's totally an appropriate thing to do."

"I…I suppose so, but -"

The Aquarius was already unzipping both their trousers – wait.

"Cronus, why are you…are we…?" He couldn't even ask the question as he looked at the rather impressive erection in Cronus's pants.

"If you want to…I mean we don't have to." He was blushing a bright shade of violet.

"I'd…like to. So…" Kankri pulled his sweater off so that he was left only in his underwear, but he decided to discard them as well seeing as they were already stained red.

He stood there naked and suddenly wished he had his sweater back on. Instead he just strategically placed his hands in front of his bulge while he waited for Cronus to be ready.

"Um, the bed will be a mess," Kankri pointed out when Cronus climbed on to it.

"I can wash the sheets."

Kankri nodded and joined Cronus. "So…"

"Shall we continue?" Cronus asked. God, this was nerve wracking. He never really thought about what would happen if Kankri ever agreed to this. He didn't believe the other would.

Kankri climbed into Cronus's lap and picked up where they left off, only this time their bulges were free to entwine and slide over one another. The Cancer was making pleased noises into their kisses before long and moving his hips for more friction.

"C-Cronus…I want you."

"I'm yours, babe."

"I want you inside me." It came out as a whisper.

"I-inside?" Cronus gulped. He'd only ever imagined this in his wildest fantasies. For some reason he'd always imagined Kankri would end up in him as opposed to the other way round, but he could work with this.

Kankri lay down on the bed, legs open and waiting for his matesprit. Yes, he probably looked like some depraved troll, but he had never been so turned on in his life. "Take me, Cronus." He was pretty sure that was the cliché line he was supposed to say.

Cronus moved into position. "Are you ready?" He was looking down at the tiny hole he was supposed to be fitting into. What if he hurt Kankri?

"Just go slowly."

He did as he was asked and slowly pushed in. God that was amazing. Kankri was as tight as he looked and all the pressure just felt wonderful on his bulge.

"You okay, chief?" Cronus asked as he looked at Kankri's contorted face.

"Y-yeah," Kankri breathed. "It's certainly as big as it looks. You can move, you know."

Cronus began to grind his hips against Kankri awkwardly. He really had no technique at all and Kankri was so wet that he even managed to slip out which he found rather embarrassing until Kankri giggled and he laughed too. The Cancer beneath him was so beautiful when he laughed like that. Cronus just wanted to keep looking at him and never stop. They were staring into each other's lust filled eyes, but neither found it awkward. It was all they wanted, to watch as the other got closer to the edge.

Kankri moved his hands to the lightening shaped horns which resulted in a loud moan from Cronus.

"Kaaaan…I'm gonna…" He felt it was a good idea to warn the other, but decided that saying it so bluntly was a bit odd.

"Do you…have a pail?" Kankri was breathless and it was truly the hottest thing he'd heard. No, he hadn't really planned this whole thing out and there was no pail to hand, but it was a bit too late. He pushed in as far as he could when he felt orgasm overcome him, thrusting slower as he came down from the high and then collapsing on top of Kankri.

"That was intense and amazing and I love you."

Kankri pushed him off. "That's great and I'm glad you're satisfied, but I am not."

"Oh, right, sorry. Come here, chief." Kankri straddled Cronus's chest where he had motioned to, then the Aquarius pulled him by his hips so that he was right on top of Cronus's face.

He was about to say something, but any protests were soon forgotten as a tongue began to circle his entrance and then lips were kissing the base of his bulge. A tongue wasn't a great substitute for a bulge, but his nook was still suitably pleased by its presence.

Nails dug into this thigh and Kankri removed himself.

"Kan, I'm glad you're enjoying this, but can you not grind into my face quite so hard?"

Kankri blushed as he looked down at Cronus's red covered face. "Sorry."

"Got a better idea." Cronus made him lie down and continued to suck his bulge like that. He didn't last much longer and the bed was soon stained red as well as violet.

Kankri lay against Cronus and the Aquarius put an arm around him.

"Well, that wasn't too bad."

"It was quite enjoyable. Although you're going to have a tough time getting those stains out."

Cronus kissed him. "What if I frame the sheets so that everyone knows you're mine?"

"Cronus! That's possibly the most lewd idea I have ever heard."

"You know I'm joking, right?"

"I wouldn't have put it past you." He turned onto his side and pulled Cronus's arm to bring him into a spooning position. "Now be quiet and stroke my hair or something."

"Bossy, aren't we?" Cronus said as he began to run his fingers lightly through the black curls.

"I just broke my vows of however many sweeps. Or whatever was left of them. I'll admit I'm feeling rather weird and more so because I really enjoyed breaking them. I just need someone to…just be here for me while I come to terms with this and try not to spiral into some kind of self hate."

Cronus kissed his head gently. "I'm here for you, Kan. No need to feel bad. People are allowed to change as they age and mature."

"Thank you, Cronus. That is good advice."

Cronus smiled and made a note to thank Feferi for posting that on Trollbook earlier. "I love you, don't forget that."

Kankri nodded and whispered 'I love you' back before lapsing into silence, enjoying the feel of Cronus against him.

A/N: No idea if it was awkward enough or anything. Yeah.


End file.
